Hes My Man
by HoneybunnyandPumpkin
Summary: What would of happened if Tina had kept Davids baby. The breakdown of his relationship with Tina has left David trying to get back in the love game but with a toddler it's near impossible until he meets Kylie. Theres a spark but with Tina watching them closely a surge of jealousy is ignited. David now has to choose, the mother of his child or his other half.
1. A new Platt

Screams and cry's were heard around the hospital ward but they were mostly coming from Tina. Her loud voice echoing around the hospital room as another contraction hit her. It was November 2008 and she was currently giving birth to David Platts offspring. It had been a very testing time for them ever sense she found out she was pregnant. Davids jealousy of her male friends had made her want to get an abortion at first but when she went there with Gail for the procedure, she soon changed her mind and now nine months later she was having a baby.

Mixture of fear washed over as she wondered if she would be able a good mum. She was after all still a kid as was David. She was only seventeen and he was set to be eighteen in a month. Babies having babies but that thought never reached her mind until now.

Tina's contractions became more harsher, causing her hormones to rise as she barked orders at poor David who didn't understand the pain she was currently going through because of his inability to use protection. Gasping and panting, she felt tired and she hadn't even started to push yet. She was becoming impatient as David became more annoyed. It was his first child to but Tina had a feeling her insulting him and barking at him was the reason for his foul mood.

Slowly taking his hand in hers as she panted brought a small smile to his face as he kissed her sweaty forehead. Soon another contraction came and she found herself squeezing Davids hand so tight that he buckled and was sure Tina had broken his hand.

She breathed in the gas and air while sending daggers at David. "You got me in this mess, so it's only right for you to feel some sort of pain" she hissed towards him causing the nurse to chuckle. David would of barked out a retort but he was just so happy that the nurse finally cracked a smile after spending hours giving them disapproving looks for being teen parents.

"It wasn't just me that was there you know" David muttered as Tina breathed in more gas and air. Sending him a dirty look she angrily declared. "You are to never touch me again"

David looked at her amused, finding all of this amusing as it was something you would see on the Tv.

"I mean it" she hissed. "You touch me again, i'll scream!"

"Whatever you say" he muttered as Tina let out a scream almost deafening David in the process. The door slowly opened and David was thankful to see Gail, though he wouldn't admit it. "How are you doing?"

"Mum, why don't you stay with Tina while i go to the canteen" David suggested, not waiting for an answer as he headed for the door only for Tina to cry. "David!"

David groaned, stopping and turning back around as Tina put out her hand for him to take. Cringing slightly as he recalled the last time he took her hand while she was in pain. He walked back over to her and took her hand.

"It will all be over soon" Gail assured her with a small smile. "I'll be a grandma again soon"

David rolled his eyes as Tina looked past Gail towards the door. "Where's dad?"

"He's went to the canteen to calm down"

"Calm down! Why does he need to calm down" she raged taking in more gas and air.

"His little girls about to have a little one. He's about to be a granddad, he has a right to be a bit emotional" Gail told her with a small smile. "I would cry to if it wasn't for the fact i have spent years crying about David"

David laughed but the laughter suddenly died down as Tina screamed louder this time, squeezing Davids hand some more as Gail was ushered out of the room by a nurse who was sure that this was it, a little baby was about to be born.

A doctor rushed in and got himself ready to deliver the little Platt. He examined her and nodded. "You're fully dilated"

Reality sunk in for David, his baby, there baby was about to enter the world and he panicked, wondering if they had everything. He snapped out of his thoughts as Tina smacked him, bringing him back to life. "David, don't leave me"

"I would never leave you" he said quickly, kissing her fingers as she tried to focus on her breathing.

"Okay Tina, on your next contraction i want you to push" said the doctor, positioning himself. Tina nodded, her eyes watering as the next contraction hit her and she began to push. Grunting and groaning before stopping to have a rest. "That's it, i need you to do a few more pushes and then you will meet your baby"

David wiped the sweat from her forehead as she pushed again. "You're doing great" David told her as she gave another push before stopping again. "Come on T, you can do it" David said his voice filled with encouragement as she screamed with a bigger push.

"I-i can't do this" Tina said as she rested her head back against the pillows. David sighed, looking at her. "Come on T, you're a fighter. You can do this, you don't give up"

"Just one more push and that's all" assured the doctor. Tina looked at David who was smiling warmly at her. She inhaled a deep breath and pushed, her nostrils flared as she let out a scream while almost breaking Davids hand.

Finally, the room filled with a new born crying. Tina and David both exhaled as the umbilical cord was cut. "Congratulations, you have a baby boy" the doctor said as the baby was wrapped up and given tenderly to Tina who couldn't keep her gaze from the newborn baby boy. "Hey" she whispered soothingly as David stared at his son with a big smile. "I'm your mum" Tina whispered to the baby.

"And i'm your father" David added, putting a finger to the baby's hand. Tina had tears in her eyes as she held her newborn to her chest. "We didn't really think of names did we?"

"No, we probably should of thought of at least one name" David said smiling affectionately at his new son.

"What about Joe?"

"After your dad, no" David said shaking his head as Tina frowned at him. "Joe's a nice name"

"For an old man" David scoffed. Tina chuckled at him. "What do you suggest?"

"Uh" David paused as he thought of all the names he could name his offspring before a name came to mind. "Dylan?"

"Dylan?" Tina frowned as she thought about it, staring at her baby, tilting her head to the side trying to picture him as a Dylan. "Dylan Platt?" she smiled softly. "Yeah i think i like it"

"Ah, so i'm finally right about something"

"I Wouldn't go that far David" she sighed, kissing the baby's head softly.

During that afternoon, they had family arriving to check out the new arrival. From Tina's parents to Davids mother and gran. All adoring the little boy as each and everyone got to hold the new family member. Jason popped by as well, still married to Sarah and wanting to have a look at Davids offspring. The minute Jason popped by was when Gail realized she had yet to call Sarah and tell her the baby had arrived, so she left the hospital room to make a quick phone call with Audrey reminded her to also call Nick.

"Isn't he lovely" Audrey smiled as she held Dylan. "He's the spitting image of David"

"I know, I was hoping he would have my looks" Joked Tina as David shoved her playfully. Tina stuck out her tongue as Audrey passed the little boy to Joe who had tears in his eyes.

"What have you called him again" Joe asked as Tina and David smiled at each other before turning back to Joe. "Dylan Platt"

"Dylan?" Anne, Tina's mother, frowned. "I'm not sure if i like that"

"Well good job it's not your kid then" Tina retorted to her mother before putting out her arms for Dylan. Joe carefully placed the baby back in her arms.

The couple was glad when everyone finally left, both tired though they knew they would have to get used to that. Tina found herself day dreaming, wondering how she would cope as a mother before realizing David was fast asleep on a chair beside her bed with his head resting on the side of the bed. Tina smiled softly, agreeing that he had the right idea. Sleep was very needed at this moment.

She rested her head back on the pillow and drifted into a slumber dreaming of Dylan and David. She wasn't sure if she was going to be with David forever but right now, she hoped she would be. Her, David and Dylan. A perfect little family.

Little did Tina know was that no one stays happy for long and that perfect little family was just a fantasy. A perfect mess was what others would describe them and just because they now had a little bundle of joy didn't mean it was going to fix the cracks that was already in there very strained relationship.

 ** _A/N First chapter of my new story. I'm still going to continue us against the world but i also wanted to post a few more corrie storys i have up my sleeve. Remember to review :)_**


	2. First meeting

Three months after Dylan was born was when Tina and Davids relationship broke down. His jealousy and possessiveness became too much for Tina as well as him making her lie for him in court due to a fight that broke out between him and Gary Windass. She packed her bags and took Dylan with her despite David pleading for a second chance. Tina felt that she had already given him enough chances and wouldn't be giving him another one.

For the first few weeks of there break up she lived with her mother but once Anne started getting on her nerves again, she decided to look for a place to live. Somewhere in Coronation street or near by as she didn't want to take Dylan from David because despite his faults, David was a good dad to there little boy.

She eventually found a place, a flat in coronation street which worked out well for her as she would of liked to keep her job in the Cabin.

David still tried desperately to get her back but Tina, despite still caring for David, couldn't love him anymore as they were just too Toxic together.

Tina then found herself in a relationship with Jason Grimshaw, he was nice and caring, someone she needed and he was a good sort of step dad for her son though David seemed to disagree on that.

When her father died, Tina went into a downward spiral and found herself brawling with the platts once more. Blaming Gail for her fathers death, thinking she had murdered him resulting in her refusing them access to Dylan who was at that point fifteen months old and looking more like David everyday.

David sided with his mum but at the same time tried to get Tina to see sense. Dylan needed his father but at the time Tina was in too much pain to agree with him. She wished she had never met that family, the only good thing to come out of her relationship with David was Dylan.

Tina's pain ended up in her pushing Jason away who had no idea how to comfort her. Gail was released and Tina couldn't cope, believing they had let her fathers killer loose. Eventually she believed Gail and ended up crying in her arms.

The pain of losing her father was still not healing up and she found herself in the arms of her friend, Davids best friend Graeme Proctor. Finally finding someone who was easy going and who could love her the way she needed to be loved. Jason and David however both went mental at the thought.

Graeme and Tina's relationship was going smoothly, David still hadn't seemed to have moved on but he was getting there. Trying to get back out there with a few girls but all of them did a runner when they found out he was a dad.

That was until Kylie Turner hitched up onto the scene. A wayward girl from the wrong side of the tracks, Becky Grangers half sister. She had trouble written all over her face with a son in care and a past that would frighten even the dangerous of criminals. She seemed beyond help but Becky was determined to help her. Getting her a job at the cafe and even helping her get her son out of care.

They finally achieved there goal, Max was out of care on the 13th September 2010. Living with her, Becky and Steve in the pub. Kylie still had a wandering eye though and after being snubbed by Gary Windass who she had taken a real liking to but quickly shrugged it off and took sight on her next victim. David Platt.

Clad in a red shirt and a pair of jeans, his face tanned and stubble on his chin and upper lip. It was meant to be nothing but a harmless flirt. Pushing the bottle of beer towards that had been meant for Gary windass. ""You looked thirsty"

He took one look at her and gladly accepted the drink with a little smirk plastered on his face. "Attractive and observant I'll drink to that"

Kylie smirked as he took a swig of his drink and turned back to face her. "There's some er seats over there. Do you want to sit down?"

"No I'm alright here"

"Yeah, Well I'm not, there's only so much i can take of bridezilla, come on"

Kylie genuinely laughed for the first time in what seemed like forever. As well as being attractive, he was also quite funny.

In the corner of the room Tina spotted them. Frowning as she watched David and Kylie, observing them.

Kylie turned and followed him over to the seats to enjoy some flirty banter. "I know your game"

"Do ya?"

"You're just sulking cuz shes not asked you to be Page boy" she leaned back against the seat with a sly smile plastered across her face.

He chuckled "Page boy"

Tina frowned and rolled her eyes, thinking this was just a way to try and get her back. Make her jealous, it really wasn't working.

"What's your name" David asked as Kylie took another swig of her beer. "Kylie. What's yours?"

"David" he said turning around to see if Tina was watching, she wasn't, not anymore.

"My sisters married to the owner of the pub" Kylie said just as David turned back around to her. "Your sisters Becky?"

"Yeah" Kylie smirked. "You know them very well then?"

"Everyone knows everyone round here" David shrugged as Kylie looked at his hand amused before looking back at his face. "I don't see a ring, so tell me are you a commitment phoebe or just not relationship material"

"Uh" David paused in amusement at this girls forward approach. "Neither, i have a son from a previous relationship and when girls hear that they run a mile."

Kylie looked at her fingers and cracked a small smile before meeting his gaze once more. "I have a son too" she admitted, not sure why she she felt comfortable to admit such a thing when she had struggled to tell Gary Windass.

"How old?"

"Four. How old is yours?"

"22 months. Hes one, two in November. I was a teenage parent, almost eighteen when he was born"

"I was nineteen when Max was born" Kylie sighed. "It's not easy being a single parent"

David chuckled softly at how this conversation had turned from flirting to there kids. "I'm not really a single parent. Tina's Dylan's mother. I see him all the time but he stays with her" he indicated to Tina who was collecting glasses from tables. Kylies eyes widened slightly before rolling her eyes. "She doesn't look like much"

David smirked, leaning forward slightly. "So i have a free house if you know what i mean"

Kylie took a last swig of her bottle of beer and got to her feet. "What ya waiting for then?"

David looked surprised, he half expected a slap because of his comment but this girl seemed up for it. Quickly swigging the last contents of his beer, he got to his feet as she grabbed his hand. Both running out of the pub.

"Uh Liz, i need to go-" Tina said quickly after spotting David and Kylie exit the pub. She ran out after them and saw them crossing the street. "David?"

David stopped and turned towards Tina who was walking over to them with a look that could kill. David sighed, letting go of Kylies hand as he walked forward to meet her half way. "Remember you have Dylan tomorrow"

"I know" David said as Tina shot daggers at Kylie. David noticed the exchange and smirked. "So let me get this straight, you can bunk up with any Tom, Dick and Harry and i can't even bring home a decent looking girl"

"Decent? She looks like shes been dunked in Primark" Tina said much to Davids amusement. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said turning on his heal to go back to Kylie who was waiting for him. Tina scowled as David and Kylie ran towards number 8. Graeme came out of the pub and ran up to her. "Whats up?"

"David's sleeping with tramps now" said Tina as Graeme grinned. "My mans getting lucky, good on him"

"If you say so" Tina said refusing to feel jealous over a one night stand. A feeling of hatred hit her as she turned and walked back into the Rovers with Graeme following.

David crashed his lips against hers as they fumbled into number 8, almost tripping over a few of Dylan's toys as Kylie pushed him backwards into the living room. Both refusing to pull back from each other as they stumbled up the stairs. They fumbled there way into his room, crashing, kissing, pulling and fumbling.

David was so desperate to feel another woman, he hadn't had sex in over a year and there was only so much he could do with his left hand. He accidentally ripped her top, not that Kylie cared. If it wasn't rough, it wasn't good. Kylie returned the favor though, ripping his shirt open and sending the buttons scattering across his bedroom. Kylie pushed David slightly, sending him falling onto his bed with her on-top of him.


End file.
